


Spark*

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Imasu Morales, Dancer!Magnus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Soccer Captain Jace Herondale, Tutor!Alec, kid!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: "Do you believe in the concept of soulmates?"9 year old Alec thought for a moment."You know what? I'd like to," he finally answered, earnestly."I'd hope I would just know who they were,  as soon as I felt something -- thatsparkwithin my soul.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Spark*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



Soulmates –two souls fated to meet. _Star-crossed lovers_. The one meant for you.

Everyone knew that wasn’t realistic, it was most likely something dreamt up by people who had way too much time on their hands – as a way of rationalizing to themselves how two people ultimately ended up together. The very concept of that – something preordained, something beyond one’s control…

_That was just ridiculous._

And yet, to 9 year old Alec Lightwood, it was a comforting feeling. To know that someone was out there, just waiting to meet you. Where you knew you would never truly be alone. Just as long as you knew that one person was waiting for you, just like you were waiting for him or her.

"Do you believe in the concept of soulmates?" Grandma Trueblood had asked him once.

9 year old Alec had scrunched up his face, as he thought for a moment. " You know what? I'd like to," he finally answered, earnestly. "I'd hope I would just know who they were, as soon as I felt something -- that _spark_ within my soul.”

Grandma Trueblood had gazed upon him with an adoring look. “You are too precious, my Alexander. Don’t ever change,” she whispered, leaning over to give him an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. 

And Alec, well, he loved those kisses. Even more, he adored praise – especially from Grandma, whom he loved every much.

Grandma Trueblood always told him, from as far back as he could recall, “Never count anything out, because you just never know. Most people actually never get to meet their soulmate, as having a soulmate is _rare_. But on the off-chance that you become that rare 1%, then you are quite lucky indeed.”

Young Alec Lightwood liked that idea of being lucky. 

_And decided early on two things –_

Firstly, he would pay very close attention to signs of the universe, which he was sure would lead him to his soulmate. Because, he reasoned, if someone was going to be that lucky, then it might as well as be him, right?

And secondly, he would hang out more with Grandma Trueblood, because she seemed to know more about a lot of things than others, even that of his own mother and father.

The thought of his parents made him frown. Now those two, had definitely _not_ been soulmates. They must have been in love once, since they had him, and then his sister Isabelle. But then they had fought, and fought, and fought -- leaving his mother as a single parent, responsible for him and Isabelle.

It wasn't public knowledge, but from the bits and pieces of conversations he had overheard between his mother and his grandmother, on more than a teary occasion, his father ended up going off with some woman (not house mother, obviously) more than twice his junior, probably off somewhere overseas, as he liked to flash his money and prestige around.

When Grandma Trueblood had learned of the news, she just sighed, giving her daughter Maryse a comforting hug. 

And turning to young Alec, she had smiled empathetically and said, “You see, the choice that you make, going forward, please take heed. You sometimes end up hurting others if you aren’t careful…”

Alec definitely did not want to hurt anyone, not even unintentionally.. Making people feel bad was the worst thing anyone could do...

As time went on though, he eventually saw the smile come back on his mother's face. And then she started bringing someone to the house. Alec could see that this man bright a smile to Grandma Trueblood's face as well. 

If they were both happy, then he was happy.

When his mother brought the man over, this very man that was standing, then kneeling down so that he could see him better, and wearing a big warm smile that made him seem happy with the world around him -- well that extremely hard to resist.

"Alec," his mother said, "This is Luke Garroway, one of Mamas friends."

Alec had beamed at him, because he knew that this man was the source of the happiness currently brimming within the household. Well, more like he knew Grandma Trueblood was happy. Because when his Grandma was happy, somehow everything around her just seemed to shine all that much brighter, the environment seemed that much warmer and cozier. And, somehow, Grandma always had a batch of her amazing chocolate chip cookies, which was his favorite. 

Every time he would eat one, it was as if she had baked all her love and protection into each one. Alec couldn’t put his finger upon it. But this is how he would feel. 

Yes, Grandma Trueblood was indeed special, and he knew this at a very early age.

It seemed like Grandma Trueblood was aware of something within Alec, as he would always talk to him as if he was much older than he was. He enjoyed this very much. 

“This isn’t playing favorites between the both of you. I know sometimes it seems like I am with your sister a lot,: she’d say. And then she would hold up a finger when Alec was about to protest. “Your sister loves clothing, and dolls, fashion, and jewelry -- we share that in common. But you and I, Alec, we share other things in common too. Like I see how intently you watch me bake those very cookies you love to eat. And the way you observe people before stepping out to meet them. And how you listen to all the stories of old that I tell you, so intently, as if you don’t want to miss a single thing. We all have our strengths and persona, and it is best to play up to them – instead of trying to be something that you’re not.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide as he took in Grandma Trueblood’s advice. No truer words had been spoken. And thus, he had taken this all to heart.

“And then,” Grandma continued softly, “When that one person you are meant to meet, crosses your path, that person will come to appreciate you for who you are. That’s when you know that person is the one for you. Because you are truly special, Alec. And everyone deserved to loved exactly for who they are.”

It sounded so amazing. Alec hoped that this would be the case for him one day.

Anyway he loved his Grandma so much; she was just one of a kind….

…..

_December_

It was snowing outside, the first snow of the year. In fact, it had been snowing for hours already. Alec loved snow. The wind would send flurries all over, with the snowflakes landing upon his eyelashes. From the window in the backseat of his mother’s car, he could see them dancing in the air, then to lightly brush against the window, of which he had his face plastered again. And once in awhile he could make out the tiny shapes that the snowflakes made. Oh, they were so pretty. He loved it!

Soon the car slowed to a stop, and Alec suddenly realized where they were. A huge smile came upon his face. 

HIs mother, who was in the driver’s seat, turned to look at him. “Now, Alec,” she said, “I have errands to run today. You’ll be a good boy at Grandma’s house, right?”

Alec nodded fervently. “I promise!” he said happily. A relieved smile came upon his mother’s face. “Okay, then,” she said, as she unlocked the car doors. “Don’t get into too much trouble. I will come by later for dinner.”

Alec got up from his seat, leaned over to give his mother a quick kiss, then opened the door and got out. He gazed at the sight before him.

In front of him was his most favorite place in the whole wide world. Grandma Trueblood’s home. In fact, with the snow covering the roof and the windowsill, it truly looked like a Christmas cottage. And yes, Alec adored Christmas and everything that came with it – the snow, the decorations, the carols, and holiday cheers. Not to mention presents. Lots and lots of presents!

As if on cue, the front door swung open. In the doorway stood Grandma Trueblood, her eyes crinkling behind her glasses as she appraised Alec. Then she looked past Alec and waved to Alec’s mother in the car. Alec heard the car drive off. And now it was just him and his Grandma. 

Grandma Trueblood smiled as she turned back to Alec.

“My, you’re grown since I’ve last seen you, young man,” she said, scrutinizing him in the way she usually did, her voice filled with affection. 

Alec wrinkled his nose. He felt an urge to roll his eyes, which was his new thing to do these days whenever his mother or other grownup said the same thing over and over again – it was almost excruciating to hear! 

But he stopped himself from doing so, in this case. He adored his Grandma. Alas, she was a grownup, and all grownups seemed to fall into the trap of saying certain annoying things. 

He knew that he himself would never end up like this, because he didn’t intend to get old…

So instead of rolling his eyes, he just smiled, sticking his tongue out at her. “You say that every time I come and visit, Grandma! I only came to visit two days ago! I’m still 9, you know!” he huffed. Or at least it was his best attempt to huff. 

Grandma Trueblood only laughed heartily. Her grandson was so adorable.

“Well,” she said, appearing deep in thought. “Today I need some big help. And I think you’re the man for the job. I’m also making your favorite homemade chocolate chip cookies at the end, so you can be the first one to try them straight from the oven.”

Alec’s chest swelled with pride. He loved helping out, especially if Grandma needed his help. And…who could say no to a fresh batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies?!

“Of course I can do it, Grandma! “ he cried happily. 

Grandma smiled at Alec’s enthusiasm. “That’s what I love to hear. I need to look for some ornaments and heirloom decorations in the attic. For the Christmas tree, especially since more family is coming. I want the house to look amazing. You can help me look,” she said.

The attic?! That was a grownup place, with grownup stuffs in there.. 

Alec didn’t recall ever being asked to go up to the attic before! His grandma must be entrusting him with something special…

Alec jumped up and gave her a salute. “You can count on me, Grandma!” he said happily

Grandma hummed softly. “Okay, come with me,” she said, sticking out her hand toward Alec. Alec put his small hand in hers. 

Together they walked toward the room at the rear end of the house. Grandma reached up, grabbed a handle, and pulled down what looked like a ladder/stair type of thing. She locked it in place..

Alec’s eyes grew wide. 

“So this is the secret passageway to the attic?” he asked, his voice full of wonder.

Grandma Trueblood laughed.

“Well, this is the way to the attic. I’m not sure how worthy of a secret passageway it is, though. It’s just where all of Grandma’s old things and most precious things go for safe keeping,” she said, grinning.

Alec nodded sagely, his eyes focused on his grandma -- as if listening to her dole out some very valuable advice.

“Come on,” she said, taking Alec’s hand firmly in hers. “You start climbing up. Don’t worry, I will be right behind you in case you lose your grip or footing,” she said. “It shouldn’t be too bad actually.”

Alec nodded and started to climb. 

Actually, Grandma was right, he was able to balance himself and hold onto the next rung of the ladder stair as he climbed up. He didn’t’ even slip once!

“Awesome!” he stated happily, as he found firm footing once in the attic. 

“Be careful, Grandma’s coming up,” Grandma Trueblood called out. “Can you move away from the opening, Alec?”

Ooh, right.

Alec shifted over a few, and soon Grandma Trueblood had emerged into the attic as well. However, unlike Alec, she was not able to completely stand up in the attic. It was dim in the attic, but he could see that the ceiling was low, and sloped down on the far ends. She reached over to flip on a switch, and the attic was lit. There were piles of things, boxes with some kind of writing on them, and some furniture.

“There’s a lot of stuff in here, Grandma!” Alec exclaimed.

Grandma nodded. “There most certainly is,” she agreed. “Come. What we are looking for are most likely in these boxes labeled Christmas decorations.” She gestured for him to follow, as she walked very slowly, keeping her head dipped to adjust to the lower ceiling. Sure enough there was one or two boxes of Christmas decorations, and even piles of other pretty looking things on the side.

“Oh my,” Grandma exclaimed, sounding surprised. “The old Christmas records are here too. Oh I used to love it when Grandpa would put them on…”

Alec turned to look at Grandma. “My…Grandpa?” he asked, with confusion. 

Grandma smiled. 

“Yea,” she said softly. “You never got to meet him, but he was the most caring soul. You two would have loved one another.”

Alec watched as his grandma’s eyes turned soft and had a faraway look to them. She sighed, and turned back to Alec. “Well, anyway he loved Christmas carols – the songs we sing while I play the piano every year. He would bring these out, and it would completely transform the house into some place magical. You should ask your mother about it one day. She loved to dance with him whenever her favorite songs would come on…”

Really? Alec tried to imagine his mother as someone who would enjoy having fun and listening to Christmas songs. But he couldn’t picture it. His mother always had that serious face on, hardly smiled, and she was always working. True, he got everything he needed from her, but he barely saw her because of work. 

But then again, his mother had to take care of him and his younger sister Izzy alone when they were younger. As far as he could remember, he had a dad, but he only saw his dad a few times a year. And more recently, less so. He was kinda sad about it, but not really. As his mother tried to explain to him, there were different types of families. In his case, she was working to give everything she could to both himself and Izzy, and sometimes he would end up taking care of Izzy when things got a bit too hectic. Well, he had always prided himself on being a good helper. So, he hadn’t minded. Although he had wished back then, that his mother would smile more..

But, in the last six months, his mother did seem a lot happier and more easygoing, especially with Luke around. So, who knows, perhaps this Christmas would be entirely different, something new for all of them. Maybe he would ask his mother about his Grandpa when she came over for dinner later…

Anyway, enough rambling thoughts, it was time to focus on what he was supposed to, right now. He was supposed to be helping Grandma find whatever she was looking for. Christmas decorations or whatever she mentioned right? It was hard to remember. 

Right, pretty things, _check_. 

Hmm he saw some pretty things in the pile in the corner, including something that looked soft – and blue? Was that a feather? ---with some boxes next to them. He couldn’t read the writing on the boxes…

But he decided to be helpful and take a closer look.

As he approached the items, he couldn’t’ help but be drawn to the blue thing he had seen before. It turned out to be feather. And the item was stuck under some other things. Carefully, he reached out and grabbed hold of it, slowly pulling it out. It was a large thin wooden circle with aqua feathers hanging from it, with delicate looking smaller sections of webbing of some kind woven toward the center.

Hmm it kinda looked like what his mom had hanging in the window – which had bells and made music on days when it was windy. Hmm what did not call them – wind chimes?

He turned to Grandma Trueblood, holding up the object. “What’s this, Grandma? It looks so pretty…is this some sort of wind chime?” he asked. Alec shook the object, and then frowned cutely. “But it doesn’t make any sounds…” he said, feeling confused.

Grandma Trueblood turned to see what Alec was referring to. And her breath caught.

Her eyes widened. She had been looking for that just a few weeks ago! She had many of them, but she had made that one specifically for Alec. It had hung over his crib when he was a baby. But when they had all moved, she had to pack it away, and since then she had forgotten where she had put it. 

She smiled to herself. It figured that it would be her 9 year old grandson who would find it. Alec was quite precocious like that; somehow things just miraculously turned up in his presence. 

“Honey, that isn’t a wind chime, even though it might look like one,” Grandma Trueblood said. “That was my own version of a Dreamcatcher…

“A Dream- _what_?” Alec asked, fumbling on the name of the item. Something shimmering suddenly catch his eye, and it was coming from the item he was holding. Puzzled, he looked at it more closely. 

Was his imagining it, or did he see something appear in the center of the thing he was holding?

“Did you see that, Grandma?” he asked, his voice full of awe. “I thought I saw something in the center of the Dream _\- whatever you called it_ ….”

“Dreamcatcher,” his Grandma replied. “There are traditional versions of the Dreamcatcher, woven by Native Americans, who would use them as protective charms for infants. I did infuse that within them so you and your brother and sister each had one guarding over you. But I added some more to them, so that they could actually give some insight into your future…”

“What? These could _tell_ the future?” he asked, his voice nearly a squeak.

Alec was astounded. He had always known that there was something different, something special about his Grandma when he was growing up. Somehow she would always know when something was about to happen, before it happened. Like she would know when the phone would ring, and who it was. Or who was going to knock on the door. Or even other events, such as his sister Isabelle getting into the dance recital.

And many other occurrences like this, thus far, that Alec otherwise would not have had any explanation for…

“The fact that you saw something – that means something,” Grandma Trueblood stated, looking intently at Alec, “It has a message for you.” 

She paused. 

“It does seem a bit early for it to be signaling you like this. But then again, you were always a bit more precocious than your siblings – and maybe you are ready.” She shrugged. “What I’ve learned from being around these forces and entities that cannot be explained – is that we can never predict when this happens,” she said. “But that we know that it eventually does happen. This is _your_ Dreamcatcher, Alec. Maybe it decided that now was the right time to call out to you…”

 _Oh?_ Alec looked at it again in his hand. He looked up at his Grandma. “What does it want to tell me?” he asked curiously.

Then he stilled. _Could it possibly tell him what his soulmate looked like?_ No, nothing could do that. But wait, could it? After all, it was somewhat magical – and you just never know what could develop…

“I guess you are going to have to see for yourself,” Grandma Trueblood said. “Just concentrate on the center of the Dreamcatcher, where you first saw the moving images…and it should slowly come up. Anyway, it doesn’t always make sense so don’t worry if you are confused by what you see…” 

Furrowing his brows, 9 year old Alec squinted as hard as he could, his cute face all scrunched up as he concentrated on the moving images in the middle of his Dreamcatcher. 

At first it was still a muddle of blurry images and smoky effects. But within minutes, it started to clear – and the images started rushing at him as in some fast forward reel…

Suddenly there were sprigs of bright, shiny gold flashes, which faded into some type of image of a couple holding hands, but no faces. But one of them was wearing some sort of jacket with letters on it, and the other seemed to be wearing some body skimming jeans and top. And then there was some people – dancing? Then people in cap and gowns cheering….A brilliant, bright golden gleam finally spread throughout the whole scene, that somehow made Alec feel at ease. Everything was so brilliant it took his breath away ---

Then in a flash, the images disappeared, leaving Alec just staring glassily into the center of the web of the Dreamcatcher.

Alec blinked. 

Whoa, that had been crazy. The echoes of the images that he just saw were still swimming in front of his eyes.

“Wow, that was really something. I only caught a small bit of it. Seems like your soulmate will be worth his weight in gold, both his outer and inner self…” Grandma Trueblood had come up over his shoulder, casually seeing the images flash. 

She frowned as she saw Alec’s eyes settle and start to look dreamy. She felt like she needed to give him a word of caution about all of this.

“Now, Alec,” she began, “About these images –”

“They were amazing,” Alec breathed. “My future…looks amazing.” 

His mind was faraway, and he was definitely not listening to Grandma Trueblood.

Suddenly Alec felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was suddenly looking directly into Grandma Trueblood’s eyes. They were dark and serious.

“Now, I’m going to say something very important, Alec, so make sure to listen,” Grandma Trueblood began.

Alec continued to look Grandma Trueblood, as if transfixed, but his thoughts had wandered off. He was still holding the Dreamcatcher tightly in his hand, which had just given him those images that were forever seared into his brain…

Her mouth was moving, but he didn’t hear anything. 

His mind, his thoughts had all but been taken over by the mesmerizing images that had come through on the Dreamcatcher – along with the incredible feelings of happiness and satisfaction emanating through his body.

_He wanted that for his future. He wanted all of it._

“But, honey – whatever you just saw, or whatever I told you, just now – these are only glimpses. They may or may not mean anything. Make sure that you don’t place too much importance upon what you just saw or heard from me.” Grandma Trueblood said. Using a finger, she pushed up the glasses that were sliding down her nose, looking intently at Alec. “Life is just so beautiful, and so bountiful. You really don’t want to get stuck on one idea that you don’t explore all opportunities that come your way. Or even worse, get the wrong idea about whatever predictions you get.” ‘

Alec nodded absently, his grandma’s words not quite registering. They were, but they weren’t. 

What was she saying? 

About exploring opportunities, predictions, and life being beautiful? To a 9 year old, those were such broad, dreamy, concepts – things that Alec could not even begin to understand.

But they sounded, oh so important – that Alec tried his hardest to remember. For the future.

_Opportunity._

_Predictions._

_Life being beautiful._

_Check._

Alec’s head was swimming with pictures of gold, and sun, and a random faceless grownup couple making up happily ever after scenarios that he had seen on tv and movies. His eyes had a faraway look in them, and a goofy smile on his face. 

Oh, yea, if those things were to come to pass, then life would be most beautiful…

Indeed…

“Alec? Honey?”

He blinked. He realized that his grandma was suddenly talking to him, her face very close to his in fact. He must have dazed out. 

“Did you get any or everything I just said, honey?” she asked gently.

A huge smile crept upon Alec’s face. “I sure did, Grandma,” he said. “Anyway thank you for letting me help out today. I learned so much…”

Grandma Trueblood gazed at her grandchild for a long moment. “You’re welcome, angel,” she said softly. “I always love it when you visit…So, ready to bake cookies now?”

Right, Alec LOVED Grandma’s chocolate chip cookies.. “

“COOKIES! YAY!” he yelled happily, jumping up. 

Grandma Trueblood chortled, seeing his energy, and his blue eyes twinkle with happiness.

Oh, this one was going to be a heartbreaker, that was for sure. Pity those who cross his path when the time comes..

She shook her head. He would certainly be something to be reckoned with, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to come


End file.
